parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Creamocchia - UbiSoftFan94.
Creamocchia is a Rayman/Pinocchio parody. Cast *Cream (from Sonic X) as Pinocchio (Both young, I know Cream is female, and Pinocchio is male) *Thomas (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Geppetto (Both adults and father figures to Rayman and Jiminy Cricket) *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket (Both small) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Figaro (Both clever and smart) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cleo (Both girlfriends to Casey Jr and Figaro) *Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy (Both beautiful) *Mad Jack and Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Honest John and Gideon (Both twins, I know Mad Jack and Snuk are good) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Stromboli (Both rude) *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as The Wicked Coachman (Both evil, strong, and mean) *Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, (from Spyro the Dragon), Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer), Miguel, Tulio (from The Road to El Dorado), Gwen Tennyson (from Ben 10), Amy Rose (from Sonic X) Ash Ketchum, May Maple (from Pokemon), Shaggy Rogers (from Scooby Doo) Bambi (from Bambi), Princess Rosalina, Samus, Zelda, and Medli (from Nintendo), and The Globox Children as The Real Children *The Slaves as Donkeys *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Alexander *Princess Peach (from Mario) as Lampwick (Henry from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends or The Brave Locomotive can't play Lampwick, because Henry and Lampwick's personalities don't suit each other at all) *Lampwick the Donkey as Himself *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, the Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot), and The Robot Pirates as The Goons *The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo Characters as The Fishes *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Dutch Puppet *Tawna Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as The French Puppet *Nina Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Russian Puppet *The Other Puppets as Themselves *The Elementals (from Crash Bandicoot) as Puppetmen *Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Big Fish *The Sharks as Themselves *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Monstro The Whale (Both villains who travel in the sea) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Parodies Category:Channels Quotes Version 1 *Thomas: drawing Cream's mouth, smiles with glee, and feels very pleased with his daughter See? I told that would make a big difference. Jr and Tillie feel astounded with Cream *Rayman: Very good. Very, very, very... seeing Grumpy behind him, gasps Well, at least, that can't please anybody. grumpy at Grumpy as well Version 2 *Cream: Right and wrong? But how will I know? *Ly the Fairy: Your conscience will tell you. *Cream: What are consciences? *Rayman: What are consciences? I'll tell you. A conscience is that still small voice that people won't listen to. That's just the trouble with the world today... *Cream: He's my conscience? *Rayman: Who? Me? *Ly the Fairy: laughs Would you like to be Cream's conscience? *Rayman: and chuckles as his cheeks blush red Well, I'll... um... oh... yes? *Ly the Fairy: giggles What's your name? *Rayman: Jones's the name. Rayman Jones. *Ly the Fairy: Kneel, Mr Jones. *Rayman: kneels No tricks now. *Ly the Fairy: I dub you Cream's conscience, lord high keeper of the knowledge of right and wrong, counselor in moments of high temptation, and guide along the straight and narrow path. Arise, Sir Rayman Jones. *Rayman: his new clothes Well! Ho-ho-ho! My, my! Mmm! Say, that's pretty swell! Gee, thanks. But, uh, don't I get a badge or something? *Ly the Fairy: Well, we'll see. *Rayman: You mean maybe I will? *Ly the Fairy: I shouldn't wonder. *Rayman: Make it a gold one? *Ly the Fairy: Maybe. she dissapears Now, remember, Cream, be a good girl, and always let your conscience be your guide. *Rayman: Goodbye, my lady. *Cream: Goodbye. Version 3 *Rayman: Now, you see, the world is full of temptations. *Cream: Temptations? *Rayman: Yep, temptations. They're the wrong things that seem right at the time, but, uh.... even though the right things may seem wrong, sometimes, or sometimes, the wrong things chuckles may be right at the wrong time, or visa versa. throat Understand? *Cream: his head Uh-uh. handpalms But I'm gonna do right. *Rayman: At a girl, Creamy! And I'm gonna help ya. Version 4 *Ringmaster is counting his money while Cream sits on a baguette bread *The Ringmaster: Bravo, Cream! *Cream: They like me! *The Ringmaster: his money 200. You were sensational. *Cream: You mean I'm good? *The Ringmaster: Ah, 300! You are CLOSER!! some bread very close to Cream *Cream: Does that mean I'm an actor? *Cream: into an onion Sure! I will push you in the public's hide! You're face, she will be on everybody's tongue! *Cream: tears due to The Ringmaster's onion breath Will she? *Cream: Yeah... a silver Uh.. Huh?! What's this?! the coin with his teeth and begins cursing in Italian until he realizes Cream is listening; he gives the bent coin to Cream Ah, for you, my little Cream. *Cream: For me? Gee, thanks! I'll run right home and tell my father! *The Ringmaster: out the wine he was drinking Home?! laughs Oh, sure! Going-a home to your father! laughs Oh, that is very covico! *Cream: You mean it's funny? *The Ringmaster: Sure! joins him in laughing *Cream: I'll be back in the morning! *The Ringmaster: Be back in the morning?! *Ringmaster realizes that Cream is being serious and grabs him while cursing; he realizes Cream is still listening and joins him in laughing until The Ringmaster locks Cream in a birdcage and puts a chain ball around her leg *The Ringmaster: There! This will be your home, where I can find you al-a-ways! *Cream: No, no, no! *The Ringmaster: Yes, yes, yes! To me, you are a belonging. We will tour the world: Paris, London, Monte Carlo, Constantinopalee! his giant buttocks toward Cream *Cream: No! No! *The Ringmaster: YES!!!! We start TONIGHT!!!! Mmm... all his money back into the sack You will make lots of money.... the sack into his cummerbund FOR ME!!!! up his axe And when you are growing too old, you will make good.... FIREWOOD!!!! his axe, which lands on a broken puppet, The Ringmaster laughs evilly as Cream looks horrified *Cream: the birdcage bars Let me outta here! I gotta get out! You can't keep me...! *The Ringmaster: QUIET!!!! SHUT UP!!!! Before I knock-a you silly! softly Good night.... a kiss ....my little wooden gold mine! evilly again, slams the door, and makes the room completely dark Version 5 *Jack is telling Flash Dashing their success at fooling Cream *Mad Jack: Singing Hi diddle dee-dee! An actor's life for me! A high silk hat and a silver cane. A watch of gold with a diamond chain. Hi diddle dee-day! An actor's life is gay! It's great to be a celebrity! An actor's life for me! Laughs And the dummy fell for it! Hook, line, and sinker! takes the ring he smoked from his cigar and dunks it in his beer like dunking a donut in coffee, bites into it, and hiccups And he still thinks we're his friends! And did The Ringmaster pay? Plenty! lays a small bag of money on the table. That just goes to show you how low Mad Jack will stoop. Eh, Snuk? drinking a beer, nods in agreement right before hiccuping, spilling the beer all over him Now, uh, Flash.... a smoke from his cigar What's your proposition? *Flash Dashing: Well... takes a few smokes from his pipe and reaches into his coat pocket How would you blokes like to make some real money? lays an even larger bag of money on the table *Mad Jack: Well! And who do we have to, eh... throat-slashing motion *Flash Dashing: No, no! Nothing like that. You see... around to see if anyone is listening. Honest John does the same, whispering I'm collecting stupid little boys. *Mad Jack: "Stupid little boys"? *Flash Dashing: You know, the disobedient ones who play hooky from school. *Mad Jack: Oh! *Flash Dashing: And you see... in Mad Jack's ear. Snuk puts his ear to his boss's other ear, so he can listen, as well And I takes 'em to Pleasure Island. *Mad Jack: Ah, Pleasure Island. shocked Pleasure Island?! But the law! Suppose they...?! *Flash Dashing: No, no. There's no risk. They never come back... As BOYS!!!! in close to camera, makes his face devil-style and his powered wig stands up in the form of devil horns, smiles wickedly, and laughs evilly. Mad Jack and Snuk cower in fear as he pulls them close Now, I got a coachload leavin' at midnight. We'll meet at the crossroads. And no double crossin'! *Mad Jack: No, sir. *Flash Dashing: Scout around. If any good prospects you find, bring 'em to me! *Mad Jack: Yes, Chief. *Flash Dashing: I'll pay you well! I got plenty o' gold! Version 6 *is running home until Mad Jack grabs her with his cane *Mad Jack: Well, well, Cream! What's your rush? *Cream: I gotta beat Jiminy home... Oh, hello. *Mad Jack: Well, how was the great actor? *Cream: I don't wanna be an actor! The Ringmaster was terrible! *Mad Jack: He was?! *Cream: Yeah! He locked me in a birdcage! *Mad Jack: He did?! *Cream: Uh-huh, and I learned my lesson. I'm goin'... *Mad Jack: Oh, you poor, poor boy! You must be a nervous wreck. That's it! You are a nervous wreck! We must diagnose this case at once! Quick, doctor! Your notebook! pulls out a notepad and a pencil Bless, my soul. at Cream's arm Mmm... Mm-hmm! My, my... Just as I thought: a slight touch nolitary complications with pucolic semial contraptions of flying trapezes. writes down what he thinks he says; Honest John uses his glasses as a tongue depressor while he looks into Pinocchio's mouth Mm-hmm... Say "hippopotamus". *Cream: Hi-ho-pototamus! *Mad Jack: I knew it! Compound transmission in the pandemonium custom in the span private disintegration. writes in the middle of the air Close your eyes. closes his eyes hard What do you see? *Cream: Nothing. *Mad Jack: a spotted handkerchief in front of Cream Open them. does so Now, what do you see? *Cream: Spots. *Mad Jack: Aha! Now, that heart! for Cream's heartbeat and makes a jazzy drumming solo with his cane Ooh, my goodness! A palpitating syncopation of the killer-diller. With a wicky-wacky stabbing of the boy joy! Snuk on the head with his cane Quick, doctor! That report! the notepad from a dizzy Snuk and looks at what he wrote, that ias nothing but scribbles Oh! This makes it perfectly clear! My girl, you are allergic! *Cream: Allergic?! *Mad Jack: Yes, and there is only one cure! A vacation! On Pleasure Island! at Snuk *Cream: Pleasure Island? *Mad Jack: Yes! That happy land of carefree boys where everyday's a holiday! *Cream: But I can't go. I-- *Mad Jack: Oh, of course you can go! I'm giving you my ticket! a playing card in his hand and gives it to Cream Here! *Cream: Thanks, but I'm-- *Mad jack: Oh, tut, tut, tut! I insist! Your health comes first! Come! The coach departs at midnight! and Snuk take Cream to the coach to Pleasure Island, singing Hi diddle dee-dee! It's Pleasure Isle for me! Where every day is a holiday and kids have nothing to do but play. Hi diddle dee-doo! If what I hear is true. A land of pudding and marmalade. It's Pleasure Isle for me! *Rayman: Pinoke! Oh, Pinoke! his head Now where do you suppose she's--? around to see Pinocchio, Honest John, and Gideon disappear around the corner Cream! Wait! Come back! Version 7 * Cream and Rayman are walking home * Cream: No, sir. Nothing can stop me now! I'll make good this time! * Rayman: You better! * Cream: I will. I'm going to school! * Rayman: That's the stuff, Creame! * Cream: I'd rather be smart than be an actor! * Rayman: Now you're talkin'! C'mon, slowpoke! I'll race you home! * race back to Thomas's workshop until Mad Jack grabs Cream by the back of her overalls with his cane * Mad Jack: Well, well, Cream! What's your rush? * Cream: I gotta beat Rayman home. his hat Oh, hello. * Mad Jack: Well, how was the great actor? * Cream: I don't wanna be an actor! The Ringmaster was terrible! * Mad Jack: He was?! * Cream: Yeah! He locked me in a birdcage! * Mad Jack: He did?! * Cream: Uh-huh, and I learned my lesson. I'm goin' h-- * Mad Jack: Oh, you poor, poor girl! You must be a nervous wreck. That's it! You are a nervous wreck! We must diagnose this case at once! Quick, doctor! Your notebook! pulls out a notepad and a pencil Bless, my soul. at Cream's arm to check her pulse Mmm... Mm-hmm! My, my.... Just as I thought: a slight touch nolitary complications with pucolic semial contraptions of flying trapezes. writes down what he thinks he says; Mad Jack uses his glasses as a tongue depressor while he looks into Cream's mouth Mm-hmm.... Say "hippopotamus". * Cream: Hi-ho-hototamus! * Mad Jack: I knew it! Compound transmission in the pandemonium custom in the span private disintegration. writes in the middle of the air Close your eyes. closes his eyes hard What do you see? * Cream: Nothing. * Mad Jack: a spotted handkerchief in front of Cream Open them. does so Now, what do you see? * Cream: Spots. * Mad Jack: Aha! Now, that heart! up Cream's shirt untucked, listens for Cream's heartbeat, and makes a jazzy drumming solo with his cane. Snuk dances while writing down the information Ooh, my goodness! A palpitating syncopation of the killer-diller. With a wicky-wacky stomping of the floy joy! Snuk's head with his cane Quick, doctor! That report! the notepad from a dizzy Snuk and looks at what he wrote, which was nothing but scribbles Oh! This makes it perfectly clear! My girl, you are allergic! * Cream: Allergic? * Mad Jack: Yes, and there is only one cure! A vacation! On Pleasure Island! at Snuk * Cream: Pleasure Island? * Mad Jack: Yes! That happy land of carefree boys where everyday's a holiday! * Cream: But I can't go. I-- * Mad Jack: Oh, of course you can go! I'm giving you my ticket! a playing card in his hand and gives it to Cream Here! * Cream: Thanks, but I'm-- * Mad Jack: Oh, tut, tut, tut! I insist! Your health comes first! Come! The coach departs at midnight! and Snuk take Cream to the coach to Pleasure Island, singing Hi diddle dee-dee! It's Pleasure Isle for me! Where every day is a holiday and kids have nothing to do but play. Hi diddle dee-doo! If what I hear is true. A land of pudding and marmalade. It's Pleasure Isle for me! * Rayman: Cream! Oh, Cream! Now where do you suppose she's--? around to see Cream, Mad Jack, and Snuk disappear around the corner Cream! Hey! Come back! Version 8 * (On Flying Scotsman, hauling the Scarborough Spa Express from York to Scarborough, some kids are fussing and laughing. Rayman hides under the coach, getting sick and coughing from the dust of Flying Scotsman, who is pulling the coaches, and kicking up) * Flash Dashing: Go faster! * Rayman: Well... Coughs Here we go again! * Princess Peach: on the coach to Pleasure Island he and Cream meet for the first time Me name is Princess Peach. What's yours? *Cream: his cap Cream! *Princess Peach: Ever been to Pleasure Island? *Cream: No. Peach a playing card which is a ticket from Mad Jack But Mad Jack has given me-- *Princess Peach: Me neither! They say that it's a swell joint; no school, no cops. You can tear the joint apart. And nobody says a word. Dashing smiles evilly. They arrive at the docks and board a showboat. They arrive at Scarborough Island, which has various elements any amusement park has. Balloons of clowns and policemen float above. Flash Dashing gestures the boys in * Agent Ed: Barker: Right here, boys! Right here! Get your cakes, pies, dill pickles, and ice cream! All you can eat! Be a glutton! Stuff yourself! It's all free, boys! It's all free! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry! * a tent, boys are pouncing on each other and punching each other * Roughhouse Animatronic: The Roughhouse! The Roughhouse! It's the roughest, toughest joint you've ever seen! Come in and pick a fight, boys! * Princess Peach: Oh, boy! It's scrap! C'mon! Let's go and poke somebody in the nose! away his roast chicken * Cream: Why? * Princess Peach: Aw, just for the fun of it. * Cream: OK, Peach! away his ice cream cone and pie and strolls into the Roughhouse with Peach. In another part of Pleasure Island, wooden Indians are throwing fat cigars to boys * Burk: Tobacco Row! Tobacco Row! Get your cigars, cigarettes, and chewing tobacco! Come in and smoke your heads off! There's nobody here to stop you! * Rayman is trying to avoid the kids running around and trying to step on him * Rayman: Cream?! Oh, Cream?! There's somethin' phony about all this! I gotta get him outta here! * a house, kids are knocking houseplants over, breaking windows and furniture and setting the entire house on fire * Agent Ed: Hurry, hurry, hurry! See the Model Home! It's open for destruction! And it's all yours, kids! It's all yours! * Princess Peach: What'd I tell ya? Ain't this a swell joint? a match on the Mona Lisa painting to light her pipe * Cream: Yeah! up an axe Bein' bad's a lot of fun, ain't it? * Princess Peach: Yeah, uh-huh. Get a loada that stained-glass winda! up a brick and throws it at the window. Meanwhile, back at the entrance to Pleasure Island, Flash Dashing turns to his guards, Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, the Evil Twins, and The Robot Pirates * Flash Dashing: Alright now, hop to it, you blokes. his whip C'mon! C'mon! Shut the doors an' lock 'em tight! guards close the wooden doors Now, get below and get 'em crates ready. Give those bad kids enough rope and they'll soon make some fools out of themseles. evilly Version 9 * (Rayman is walking around the deserted fairgrounds, littered with half-smoked cigars and food wrappers) * Rayman: Cream! Where is everybody? This place is like a graveyard. I don't like the looks of this. Cream? Hey! Where are you? *is playing snooker by hitting #2 ball into a hole while Cream is sitting at a table smoking *Cream: Where do you suppose all the kids went to, Peach? *Lampwick: Oh, they're around here somewheres. Why do you care? You're having a good time, ain't ya? a #3 green ball into another hole and takes it it out *Cream: Uh-huh. I sure am. *Princess Peach: Oh, boy! This is the life, huh, Cream? *Cream: Yeah! lightly It sure is! lightly again *Princess Peach: Ah, you smoke like me grandmother! up his corn-cob pipe Come on! Take a big drag, like this! his cigar deeply *Cream: Okay, Peachy! his cigar deeply and swallows, causing his eyes to water and his face to turn green *Princess Peach: Heh, some fun, huh kid? nods drowsily Okay, slats. a point in the score chart Your shot. drunk and disoriented, can barely focus on striking the #8 ball What's the matter, slats? Losing your grip? is about to strike the ball, but is then startled by Rayman, when he scares Cream, as she jumps, and strips the carpet off the pool table *Rayman: CREAM!!! So, this is where I find you? How will you ever expect to be a real girl?! Look at yourself! Smokin'?! the claypipe out of Cream's mouth Playin' pool?!! the cue sticks, which fall, and stub his foot Oww! You're coming right home with me this minute! *Princess Peach: Hey, who's the beetle? up Rayman *Rayman: Hey, put me down! becomes muffled as he gets chocked by his neckerchief Let me outta here! Put me down! *Cream: He's my conscience. He tells me what's right from wrong. *Princess Peach: What?!? You mean to tell me you take orders from a big nosed brat?!? *Rayman: "Big nosed brat"?! Look here, you impudent young pup! It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from your big nosed brat! Uh, your conscience, if you have one! *Princess Peach: Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. a #9 red ball, which hits #8 brown ball, and the #1 ball, strikes the #4, #5, #6, and #7 balls, which hit the edge of the table Screwball in the corner pocket. nose is knocked by the balls, and rubs his nose. When Rayman looks up at the balls, he leaps out of the way as the balls land in four holes; Peach cracks up laughing *Rayman: out of hole Why, you young hoodlum! off his jacket I'll knock your block off! the air. Peach laughs harder I'll take you apart and put you back together! *Cream: Oh, don't hurt him, Rayman. She's my best friend. *Rayman: Why, I'll..! Your best friend?! And what am I? Just your conscience! away Okay! That settles it! *Cream: But, Rayman? *Rayman: You buttered your bread. Now sleep in it! around, but falls across the cues, that he kicked, and falls flat on his face; Peach laughs even harder *Rayman: Ha, ha, ha! Go on, laugh! Make a stupid pig, clumsy beast, or idiot donkey out of yourself! I'm through! This is the end! out the bar *Cream: But Rayman, Peach is just a guy who only lives once. *Rayman: Peach! Hmph! *Princess Peach: Come on, come on! Let him go! some beer into two glasses. Meanwhile; Rayman is storming out of Pleasure Island Version 10 *Rayman: (walking grumpily away for the boating dock) Princess Peach?! Hmph! Princess Peach... This burns me up! After all I've tried to do for her, who is Cream's conscience anyway? Me with that stupid woman Peach? I've had enough of this. I'm taking the next train home. (knocks on the door) Open that door! Open up! I want to go home! (hears a strange braying, howling, and squealing noise. He flies up to the top, but gasps and sees Flash Dashing and some armed guards named Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Rilla Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, The Elementals, and the Evil Twins putting a bunch of frightened braying, howling, and squealing slaves into crates) *Flash Dashing: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving. Lively there now. We haven't got all night. *Rayman: Where are all those slaves coming from? *Flash Dashing: Come on, come on, let's have another. (Dr. Neo Cortex brings out a dragon named Spyro) And what's your name? (Spyro can't answer, except roar) Okay, you'll do. (rips off the clothes and kicks Spyro into a crate with three other donkeys named Casey Jones, Miguel, Tulio, Sparx, a dragonfly, a horse called Gwen Tennyson, a hedgehog, Amy Rose, and Hunter, a cheetah, who are getting sold to the salt mines, and the circus) You eight will bring a nice price. (makes a sinister laugh) Alright, next! (A small elephant, which belongs to Mrs. Jumbo, and named Dumbo, having been teased by the other elephants, appears in front of him) And what might your name be? *Dumbo: Dumbo. *Flash Dashing: (puzzled) Hmm, so you can talk, eh? *Dumbo: (drips a tear) Y-yes, sir. Can I please go home to my mother? *Flash Dashing: (snatches Dumbo) Take him back! He can still talk! (throws Dumbo into a cage's pen with Ash Ketchum, a Pikachu form, May Maple, a Skitty form, Shaggy Rogers, a werewolf form, Bambi, a deer, and Princess Rosalina, Samus, Zelda, and Medli, four donkeys. Dumbo, Ash Ketchum, May Maple, Shaggy Rogers, Bambi, Princess Rosalina, Samus, Zelda, and Medli all start to protest by begging and pleading for mercy) *Dumbo: (as he and the others all begin to beg) Please, please. I don't want to become a slave. (The shadow of Flash Dashing comes up toward them and cracks his whip at them) Let me out of here! *Flash Dashing: SILENCE! (cracks his whip, and scares the delights out of Dumbo, Ash Ketchum, May Maple, Shaggy Rogers, Bambi, Princess Rosalina, Samus, Zelda, and Medli, who all of a sudden jump, then blink, and are now slaves, donkeys, pigs, and monsters) You kids have had some fun. Now pay for it! *Rayman: (still flying) Kids? (scratches his head) Then I guess this could mean... (gasps) The island is cursed. (gulps nervously) I knew it. (realizes) So that's why! (turns and flies back to find Cream) Cream! Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Parodies Category:Channels Version 11 *Princess Peach: (back at the bar meanwhile) Huh! To hear that limbless speak... (takes a sip from her coke) You'd think something was gonna happen to us. (suddenly springs out donkey ears unaware of this. Cream, upon gaping and seeing this, looks at her beer, then sees that it has an effect in it, and pushes it away) Conscience. Ah, phooey! (grabs her cue stick, then strikes a ball, but grows a donkey tail, which rips a hole in the seat off her dress. A shocked Cream, upon seeing this, throws away her claypipe, and is aware that smoking kills) Where does he get that stuff? *Rayman: (in a flashback) How do you ever expect to be a real girl? *Princess Peach: (leans over the pool table, and strikes another ball, as the skin on her legs suddenly turns brown) What does he think I look like? (drops her cue, then gets off the pool table, but grabs her corn-cob pipe, and shows Cream that her legs are now donkey feet) A stupid pig, or a fooling beast, or an idiot donkey? (puts her corn-cob pipe in her mouth) *Cream: You sure do! (laughs, but suddenly chatters in the middle of her laughter, and covers her mouth in shock) *Princess Peach: Hey, you laugh like a monkey! (laughs, but then begins to bray, and covers her mouth to stop) Did that come out of me?! (Cream nods her head, worried, as Peach touches her back, feeling that her donkey tail has appeared) Oh! (pulls up her dress to find that her fur is brown) Huh? (feels her head until she tugs at her donkey ears and grabs her donkey tail's end) What the--? What's going on?! (takes a look in the mirror, but finds that she is turning into a donkey, then screams, and runs around) AAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'VE BEEN DOUBLE-CROSSED! (Cream nervously watches with worry) Help! Help! SOMEBODY HELP! I'VE BEEN FRAMED! HELP!! (gets down on her knees and begs to Cream for help) Please, you've got to help me. (Cream backs into a wall) Oh, be a friend! (grabs Cream by her collar) Call that limbless! (shakes Cream up and down) Call anybody! (lets go off Cream as her hands close up and become hooves. Cream then gasps and backs away, scared) Mario! MAAAAAARIIIIIIIOOOO!!... (in the shadow, Peach is forced on all fours, and having turned into a complete donkey, Cream jumps and Peach starts braying uncontrolably, and begins to kick the whole room. Poor Cream runs away and hides under a chair, feeling frightened while blinking. First, poor Peach destroys the mirror's glass, and kicks the chair, and as Cream watches, Peach kicks the table with cards. When Peach leaves braying wildly with her dress torn off, Cream, having dodged the chair, which Peach kicked, blinks when she sprouts out two monkey ears between her two rabbit ears, and tugs at them) *Cream: OOOOH!!! What's happening? *Rayman: (still flying to the rescue toward the pool hall) I hope I'm not too late. *Cream: What will I do? (sprouts out a monkey tail, connected to her rabbit tail, grabs its end, and gasps) *Rayman: (having arrived at the pool, rushes in) Cream?! *Cream: (notices Rayman and runs up to him) Rayman?! Oh, Rayman, please, help! *Rayman: Quick, Cream. The kids. They're heroes. They're all enemies. (gasps) Oh! You too?! (Cream nods) Come on, quick. (grabs Cream by the hand) Before you get any worse. (Rayman and Cream dash out of the pool as quick as they can) This way, Cream, it's the only way out. (as Rayman activates his helicopter power, and flies high up into the sky) Hurry up, quick. (flies up to the top of the wall that surrounds the island) Or else they'll see us. (the two have finally managed to reach the top) You've got to jump. *Cream: I guess I should go on. It's all up with Princess Peach. (follows Rayman and dives into the sea) Version 12 *having heard that Thomas is alive after getting swallowed by Monstro, takes off to save him *Rayman: after Cream Hey, where ya goin'? *Cream: I'm going to find him! *Rayman: But, Cream! Are you crazy? Don't you realize that he's in a whale? *Cream: I've gotta go to him! *Rayman: Hey, Cream! Wait! Listen here, sweetie! keeps going straight to a high cliff overlooking the ocean, Rayman following all the way But this Johnny Cuba, I've heard of him; he's a tugboat of a tugboat! starts tying a rock to his monkey tail Why, he swallows whole ships alive! then helps tie Cream's tail to the rock completely Tie it good and tight now. And besides, it's dangerous! Why, I-- *Cream: a hand for a handshake from Rayman Good-bye, Rayman. *Rayman: Good-bye? I may be live bait down there, but I'm with ya! onto the rock and holds his nose Let's go! as they jump deep down off the cliff LOOK OUT BELO-OO-OWW!!!! enter the ocean with a gigantic splash, and the rock attached to Cream's tail leads them to the ocean floor Version 13 *Rayman: Well, it's about time! (Johnny Cuba is about to start sneezing) *(the log comes out of the mouth) *Cream: Hang on! And here we go! *(Johnny Cuba sneezes, then spits out Thomas, Cream, Casey Jr, and Tillie) *Rayman: (nearly loses his clothes) Gesundheit. *(Willie inhales) *Thomas: We're going back, sweetie. *Cream: No, we'll make it this time. Faster! *(Johnny Cuba pulls poor Cream, Thomas, Casey Jr, and Tillie back in) *Johnny Cuba: It's no use, we're done for! *(Johnny Cuba sneezes again, and spits Cream, Thomas, Casey Jr, and Tillie out of his mouth again) *Cream: We've made it! *and more Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas Category:Parodies Category:Channels